


The Sixth Greeed

by FirebirdsDaughter



Series: Anything Still GOOOes [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Canine Greeed, F/M, Sixth Greeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdsDaughter/pseuds/FirebirdsDaughter
Summary: No one ever said there were only five.A sixth Greeed crawls from the remains of the Seal, but this one is different than the others.This is the story of Okami, the Canine Greeed.





	The Sixth Greeed

**Author's Note:**

> This story got started because I was wondering why there were no dog Yummies. That was it. So I created a sixth Greeed, whose schtick is canines. After all, Kazari is cats, so why can't there be a dog Greeed?  
> Just sayin'.
> 
> This story is the first of a couple of OOOs things I want to put up here, because OOOs is one of my very favourite Kamen Riders.

     Each of the Greeed had a place that was home; legends spread, stories of creatures born of metal in the sea, sky, earth, and trees, always searching, hunting for something.  
  
     All save one.  
  
     There were no stories about Okami. Not from the other Greeed, who largely forgot about his existence, or mortals, who rarely saw him save for a flash of white or silver fur. It was possible he gave rise to the tales of snow beasts and yetis—a large, furry, dog-like creature traversing the mountain peaks with a wolf pack at his side.  
  
     What the Canine Greeed wanted, in contrast to his brothers and sister, was solitude and silent company, granted by the wolves who nipped and trotted at his heels. He did not bother to seek the final piece of himself because he knew where it lay—crushed in the chaos after he and his fellows had been born. With his tenth medal completely destroyed, he learned to quell the ache that had come with it’s removal. He didn’t come down from the peaks, and only one of the others could reach his home at the very roof of the world.  
  
     Ankh was a surprisingly regular visitor, despite the cold and the pack, who took some time to comprehend that this feathery creature was not prey, but friend. The two of them were a pair, like Mezool and Gamel, or even Uva and Kazari (though the last two were connected more by animosity than anything else)—a partnership of similar interests.  
  
     OOOs changed that.  
  
     When the war broke out, Ankh stopped visiting, and Okami’s solitude began to be strangely unbearable; he found he missed the other Greeed. For the first time since his creation, he left the mountains, and moved downward, seeking his bird companion.  
  
     The Sealing caught him by surprise.  
  
     When his eyes next opened, it was in darkness and silence.  
  
     After the original breakout, the Kougami Foundation had moved the remains of the Seal to a classified storage location, to be used for further study. Never had they, however, expected a sixth Greeed to emerge from the rubble. No one noticed him the night he was reborn, dragging himself free as as his medals clustered together, his silver and white cores swirling in the centre—none of the others had stolen them, because none of the others had ever given him a single thought save Ankh. As his body solidified, he padded away from the stones, clambering out the window. With the lithe grace of a hound, he dropped to the ground and loped away from the building and into the dark.

* * *

 

     Ankh didn’t sense the Fox Yummy. He saw her. A small, white-haired girl with silver eyes, and a kitsune face—an unseasonally fluffy coat cameoflagued her tail and a hood covered her pointed ears. She drifted like a snowflake around the playground, glittering in the sunlight, void of colour in the summer scene. He didn’t bother contacting Eiji, especially not after he watched the medal construct hover protectively around a specific little girl, occasionally picking up plush animals and showing them to her. Each time, the girl shook her head, and the Fox set the animal down, moving on. She wasn’t hurting anyone, and there was only one Greeed who created Canine Yummies; if Okami was here somewhere, then perhaps Ankh wasn’t as alone as he’d thought.  
  
     The desire that had birthed the Fox was simple—the little girl wanted back a stuffed rabbit she had lost. Once the Yummy located the toy, she gave the child a kiss on the cheek and darted away. Ankh made certain to leave the human’s body in an inconspicuous place (Eiji had started lecturing him for abandoning Shingo publically and unceremoniously, and he didn’t want to attract attention now), and shot after her, chasing the white fluff of her tail as she bounded along. It didn’t take much time, which wasn’t surprising. Though he preferred a quiet existance, like a wolf, Okami lived with a pack-mentality—he never strayed far from his Yummies.  
  
     The Canine Greeed was crouched on the metal fire escape of a building. He raised his head, wolf snout sniffling when the Fox arrived, perching upon the railing. He rose, reaching out a paw-like hand to pet her hair. She tilted her head a yipped softly, the disintegrated into medals, which coiled around him in a veil before being absorbed. Ankh hovered for a moment, then moved closer, landing on the rail where the Fox had been.  
  
     “You’re predictable as always, Okami.” He scoffed. “A Yummy to find a toy?”  
  
     “She was crying. I don’t like it when humans cry.”  
  
     “You can’t claim to have spent much time with humans.” Snapped the Bird Greeed, liking the familiar rythm of their conversation. While talking to Eiji was, though often infuriating, not altogether unpleasant (though he’d never tell the human that), there was a comfortable nostalgia in listening to the deep growl of Okami’s baritone. At that moment, the other Greeed turned to disvover his unfortunate physical circumstances.  
  
     “… You’re an arm.” He said, slowly, as if trying to process the fact. “That is… Your arm. You… You really are an arm!” Finally, it clicked completely, and Okami let out a chortling howl, then began to laugh wildly, leaning over on the rail, each burst of laughter deep as a clap of thunder, starting from deep within his chest. Ankh waited for him to finish, rubbing his fingers together—but that just started a whole new bout of hysterics. “You’re an arm, but I can still tell you’re pouting!” Eventually, the Bird Greeed became so annoyed, he floated up and grabbed one of Okamo’s ears, yanking hard to make him stop. The laughter dissolved into whines, and finally he let go, allowing the Canine Greeed to nurse it.  
  
     “It’s complicated, I’ll explain later.” He snapped his fingers with his customary flair. “Listen; you can’t walk around looking like this. Find yourself a form to blend in, then come to a place called Cours Courssier—it’s quite weird, not hard to find. You’ll find me there.”  
  
     “Double easy, now that I know to follow your scent.” Okami rubbed his long nose, smiling slightly, though his face was not made for it.  
  
     “I’ll see you there. I need to get back to my temporary body before it dies and gets me into more trouble.” The Canine Greeed gave him a questioning look, but said nothing as he turned and streaked away.

* * *

     The man who walked into Cours Courssier later that day was tall and pale, with a tumult of vaguely wavy, shoulder-length hair that had a white streak in it. He wore a long white coat—not like a doctor’s, but with a fine fur lining and made of leather, reaching to just below his knees. He had a strong shape, a sharp jaw and piercing, oddly light coloured eyes. Despite the intimidating figure he cut, his face split easily into a smile when Eiji greeted him.  
  
     “Can I help you?”  
  
     “Actually…” The man’s voice was a deep bass, standing out amongst the lighter tones of the other patrons. “… Actually, I’m looking for someone. He’s… Er, I mean, he’s…” Behind him, Eiji heard Chiyoko come in from the kitchen, then stop. After a moment of silence, she let out a loud gasp, and almost bowled him over when she rushed over to greet the man excitedly.  
  
     “Welcome to Cours Courssier! I’m Shiraishi Chiyoko, the owner, how can I help you?”  
  
     Hina came over to stand next to Eiji, leaning over to whisper to him. “Is it just me, or is she blushing?” Eiji looked back over at Chiyoko, who was still talking a metre a minute to the new guest. Beside him, Hina giggled softly. “I think she likes him.”  
  
     “It’s Okami.” The name made both the employees come back to the conversation in front of them. Chiyoko had gotten ahold of his hand and was shaking it vigorously. “Just… Okami. That’s what I’ve always been called.” Finally, Okami extracted his hand from the owner’s grasp. “I’m looking for Ankh, actually. He told me he’d be here.”  
  
     Chiyoko’s excitement gave way to shock.  
  
     Hina and Eiji stared at him, too, which made him shift uncomfortably, looking around at them.  
  
     “This… Is Cours Courssier, isn’t it? He told me…” Okami reached up and pulled at his ear in a way that reminded Eiji of a dog scratching itself, frowning. At that moment, however, the person in question decided to grace them with his presence.  
  
     “Okami!” Ankh yelling across the floor of the restaurant was getting to be pretty commonplace, and the current customers—regulars—didn’t even look up when he did so. Okami responded by slipping around Chiyoko with impressive grace for a man his size, striding over to grouchy Greeed, and doing something Eiji had never seen anyone do before.  
  
     In one movement, Okami gathered Ankh up with both arms and crushed him into a hug.  
If the uniquness of the act itself wasn’t enough to provoke a chuckle, the look on Ankh’s face certainly was. It was something between rage, relief, embarrassment, disgust, disinterest, and fear, but Eiji would have sworn affection and joy were in there somewhere as well. Okami didn’t let go of Ankh, even when Chiyoko approached them.  
  
     “You know each other?” With one last squeeze that lifted Ankh off his feet, the man stepped back—but kept a hand on Ankh’s shoulder.  
  
     “Oh, Ankh and I go way back.” He gave the Greeed a shake. “We used to be pretty close before things got messy. I honestly thought I’d never see him again.”  
  
     Chiyoko’s eyes were steadily filling with stars. “My goodness! You’re like a father figure to Ankh-chan!”  
  
     Okami looked between her and Ankh. “What?” He said, then; “Chan?” Ankh, however, had had enough. Seizing Okami by the arm, he hauled him out of the restaurant, gesturing sharply for Eiji to follow them. After a moment of confusion, he handed what he was holding to Hina, and headed upstairs after.  
  
     When he arrived at the room, Okami was sitting on the bed, laughing in loud, thundering bursts.  
  
     “So she calls you ‘chan,’ too? That’s hilarious!”  
  
     Ankh was perched on the window sill looking particularly petulant, turning his withering gaze on Eiji when the young man came in. “This is your fault.” He snapped. “Because you had to go and tell her that story.” Okami let out one last blast of laughter, then stood, facing Eiji; his height made him almost too large for the room.  
  
     “So, Ankh tells me you’re the one using the OOOs powers.” For a moment, he looked so dark and serious that Eiji was, honestly, a little bit frightened—but then the giant grin returned, and Eiji insted found himself of the receiving end of the hug Ankh had been subjected to. “That’s wonderful!”  
  
     “Okami, put him down. You’re going to break his bones. I’m still using him.” If he weren’t being hugged within an inch of his life, Eiji would have rolled his eyes. Ankh would always be Ankh, it seemed. Okami did set him down, however, going back to sitting on the bed, still smilimg.  
  
     “As I said, I’m Okami, the Canine Greeed.”  
  
     Eiji blinked, looking at Ankh. “I thought there were five Greeed.”  
  
     “I never said there were only five Greeed.”  
  
     “But you never—you know what, never mind.” He sat himself down in the rocking chair. “But… Okami, right? Why didn’t you appear with the other Greeed?”  
  
     Okami leaned back, thinking. “I’m not sure. Something strange is definitely going on with the Sealing. Anlh being an arm and all that, too…” He sighed. “I sort of just got caught up in it. My cores weren’t being used by OOOs back then, so I guess it just took them longer to get ther energy to come together or something. I only came down from the mountains because I was looking for Bird-chan, here.” He gestured to Ankh, who made a face at him. “Normally, I lived at the roof of the world with my pack.” At the last word he faltered, and his smile faded. “… They were just normal wolves. I suppose they’re all dead now.”  
  
     Ankh didn’t waste time by letting him think about it. “Okami behaves differently from other Greeed.” He told Eiji matter-of-factly. “He’s surprisingly sympathetic to humans, for one, and his Yummies are also largely passive.”  
  
     “Passive?”  
  
     “They don’t cause destruction, or consume people with desire. They just fulfill the wish and then go back to him. I found him because a Yummy of his was helping a child find a toy.”  
  
     Ignoring Ankh’s sarcastic tone, Eiji looked over at Okami. He wondered whose appearance the Greeed had taken to get this big, but didn’t dwell on it. “So you basically can just collected medals without hurting people?”  
  
     Okami tilted his head. “I have never wanted to hurt people. What I wanted was peace. My Yummy creations reflect that. They do not exist to harm others but to help.”  
  
     “And the other Greeed don’t mind?”  
  
     “The others, aside from Ankh, largely pretend that I do not exist, and I am content that way. They have no interest in what I do, and I have no interest in what they do.” He stretched, again like a dog, and now Eiji knew why. “That’s not to say I can’t fight. I have my own tricks. I just don’t like to.” He leaned forward again. “However, it has also come to my attention that I need somewhere to stay. I will certainly not fit in here, but I was wondering if I could ask the female who also calls Ankh ‘chan’ if she knew a place.” Eiji bit back laughter at the calm reiteration of Chiyoko’s unfortunate honorific choice for Ankh, and merely nodded, standing to allow the large Greeed to leave the room. Okami reached over chucked Ankh under the chin affectionately before going, and Eiji would swear on anything that he saw the Bird Greeed smile at it.  
  
     Okami was never far away after that. He was very affectionate, they discovered, and liked to know where everyone was at all times. Even Gotou and then Date found themselves being hugged, right along with Hina and Chiyoko, especially after the latter agreed to let him work at the Cours.  
  
     “It’s a pack thing.” Ankh explained to Eiji one night, when the Rider had nearly been squished by yet another ‘dog hug.’ “He’s like a wolf. He has a pack mentality. He’s hardwired to believe survival is with a pack.”  
  
     And with his wolves gone, it seemed they were the best he had.  
  
     He hadn’t been lying about his ability to fight, either. His howl created sonic waves strong enough to send Gamel flying a good distance, and tore through concrete easily. He was also plain faster and stronger than humans, and Eiji suspected his bite was even worse than his bark. But he was, indeed, a pacifist, and spent his days working from the restaurant and giving advice—usually about Ankh.  
  
     Surprisingly, his presence was rather pleasant; and got moreso the longer he was with them—in particular for Chiyoko, whose crush on him seemed to get more profound each day, and for Ankh, who treated the other Greeed almost like an older brother he unwillingly respected. Okami saw things in Ankh, too; like the time a debris cloud raised by his howl made them lose sight of Eiji, and the Bird Greeed snapped at him.  
  
     “Don’t worry, Bird-chan.” He’d rumbled. “I didn’t hit your human.”

* * *

     When Ankh left them, he took Eiji into his first giant hug in a long time, and told him it would be okay, and to give the other Greeed some time.  
  
     “He’s like a bratty teenager.” He’d said. “Let him work himself out.”  
  
     The night the Bird Greeed wandered back into Cours Courssier, Okami founded him nibbling on a popsicle.  
  
     “I knew you’d be back here eventually. You’re getting predictable.” Ankh hadn’t said anything, and Okami didn’t expect him to. “We’ve changed, haven’t we? You and I. We’re not supposed to be able to do that. I thought the wolves and the mountains were all I’d ever need, and now, I can’t go by a day without seeing her, or thinking of her. I know you can’t, either. For them.” He’d paused there. “What is it that scares you most, Ankh?” That made his companion pause. “I think I know.”  
  
     When Hina and Chiyoko returned and cut off the conversation, Okami went to pick Hina up from the floor where she had fallen.  
  
     “Don’t worry.” He told her. “We’re all racking our brains. What I want now is to give all of you everything you want—that includes both you and Ankh. We’ll find a way. I promise.” The warmth in his voice had surprised even him. He hadn’t known that any Greeed could be capable of that emotion while still in their medal body. Times truly were changing.  
  
     Hina had him transform into Greeed form twice to explain things to Chiyoko, and he was worried for a bit that it would makes things different. But she looked at him the same way she always had, perhaps even more so, and he smiled back.

* * *

     When the town exploded, Okami went with it.  
  
     The strange vortex that his senses told him had once been Uva began to rip him apart, tearing the medals from his body—slowly at first, then faster. He made a dash for the door, but it was too late; even as Hina and Chiyoko rushed toward him to try and help, he was beyond saving.  
  
     The last thing he remembered as his nine cores were sucked up was Chiyoko reaching out to catch one, screaming his name with tears in her eyes.  
  
_I’m sorry_ , _Chiyoko_.  
  
_I love you_.

* * *

     The last thing he expected was to open his eyes again.  
  
     He was on his knees on the pathway of Cours Courssier once more. With his mind, he felt through his body, and found it to be still made from medals. But there was something different.  
  
     Colour. He was seeing in colour.  
  
     Things were more acute, more clear than they had been in centuries. He checked for his cores and found all nine… No, ten. There was a tenth medal he had never encountered before, fitting perfectly into his pattern. Finally, at long last, he turned his full awareness outward, and heard sniffling. He turned his head to the side.  
  
     Chiyoko was sitting next to him, sobbing softly into her apron.  
  
     “… Chiyoko?” Her head shot up, and she stared at him, mouth agape. He forgot all about the rest of the new when her face broke into a joyful smile, through her messy tears and runny nose, and his heart soared—which was funny, because he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to have one of those. Still, he had to smile back, and when she dove into his arms, he clutched her tightly as he dared to his chest without hurt her.  
  
     “Don’t ever do that again.” She blubbered into his body, wrapping her own arms around him. “Don’t you ever leave me like that again.”  
  
     He closed his eyes, feeling whole at last.  
  
     “I promise.” He whispered into her hair. “I promise.”


End file.
